


见字如面

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [9]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 短信传情梗。





	1. Chapter 1

人生起于大量无意义的偶然，你出生，你生活，和另一个人的命运平行而过，两不相干，直到有一天，命运女神踮起她的小脚尖，淘气地把一颗小石头踢下来。

那颗小石头荡起的涟漪，具体到Christian Wolff本人而言，就是一则短促嗡鸣的信息提醒，发自某个消息贩子的无数个不记名号码的手机中的一个。

是Justine发现了在网上似乎有人正在打听他。顺着她挖出的网络ip地址，Chris找到了这个地方，一番盘问后哑然发现对方是一个普通的消息贩子，他盯上Chris原因很简单，只是因为他手上有几幅名画，似乎有匿名买家正在黑市上追踪那些画的下落。

是以Chris在作出了不会被误会的警告后，就干脆地把人打晕了。他在那里花了点时间，在对方的电脑里植入病毒让Justine能远程控制，查找出对方还掌握了多少不利于他的信息，正在这个时候，那个短信就进来。

_那幅波洛克是伪作。白跑一趟。你欠我一个真正有用的信息。_

来自匿名号码，Chris还在思索，又进来了一条。

_之前提起过的free form 1946 怎么样了？_

看来这就是针对他的那个匿名买家了。既然手机主人已经不省人事，Chris便代劳回复了对方。

**那条线索没用了。放弃。**

他将手机连入电脑，让Justine复制手机内容，并不意外地发现对方的号码无法追踪。新消息闪动。

_我不喜欢这种命令的口气。_

Chris回道： **放弃，不然你会更不喜欢后面发生的事。**

发出信息不过几秒，Chris无动于衷地看着手机跳出来自匿名号码的拨入电话，他按掉，很快又跳出了接二连三的新信息。

_我的消息人还活着吗？_

_你是谁？_

_你想要什么？_

**你可以将我视为利益相关方。** Chris回。

那头总算消停了几秒的间隔，Chris猜对方是明白他的意思了，他正想放下手机，消息就又进来了。

_我懂了。我想说的是，这里并不涉及个人好恶。_

Chris皱眉，这个人看起来颇呱噪。他输入：

**照我说的做，之后我们也能继续井水不犯河水。**

_容我最后问一句，他还活着吗？_

**如果他和你离我的个人财产远一点，你们都会继续活得很好。**

Justine在联络器里知会他她已经复制了所有需要的内容，Chris最后扫了一眼电脑屏幕，关机取走电脑硬盘，那个手机也没有再亮起来。

 

对Chris来说，那个小插曲只不过他日常生活中偶然的一个小水花，并没有留下太多痕迹。他依旧延续之前朝九晚五的生活，直到某一天深夜，他正在他的房车里和Justine沟通浏览备选的客户名单，忽然从电脑上弹出来一个消息提示。

为了以防万一那个消息贩子并没有接受他的“劝告”，Chris仍然监控着他的一举一动，并从电脑里复制走了他所有的联系人名录，但这个信息并非来自那些联系人之一。

_我真的想知道到底还有多少幅伪作被那些收藏家高价收入结果其真实价值还比不上其安保系统的一个零头。他们付得起几千万为什么不肯花了几万块找个靠谱的人鉴定一下。_

如果说那个抱怨的语气只是带着一点似曾相识感，接下来的一条就让Chris更确定了。

_我开始考虑每次遇见一幅伪作就往上面盖个“伪”字，但我事后又收不到鉴定费，我真的不喜欢老是白跑一趟。_

Chris好奇，那人是在对什么人说话，他的朋友？同事？以及他要自顾自说多久才会发现自己发错号码了，如果他真的是一个手段高明的贼（从他语气里的自负猜测，他应该对自己自视颇高），他不太应该犯这种低级错误。

说不出是什么心态，但Chris很好心地在他透露更多个人信息前，回复了这个有点马虎的家伙。

**错误号码。**

他认为这个善意告知已经够了，便放下不再管，但消息又在他屏幕上闪了起来。  
_见鬼。我都没发现。_

然后又一条。

_哦。你带走了他的手机？_

实际上不是手机，只是在手机里安装一个木马程序罢了。Chris没有搭理他，等着对方识趣地自己闭嘴。

显然，这个人就像上次一样呱噪。或者他真的很闲。

_作为投桃报李，顺便一提，你也该找人鉴定一下你的画，没准你买画的那家画廊也骗了你。这种事太多了。_

Chris恼火地抿嘴，他的手指在键盘上动起来：

**它是真的。没人会给黑手党伪作。**

他发出就后悔了，这下那个家伙就更有兴趣和他聊下去了。

果然：

_噢，很高兴知道这一点。_

**别再打我的画的主意。** Chris冷冷地发出警告。

_真遗憾，我刚刚才打算去摸一下到底黑手党手里都有哪些好东西呢。_

Chris不打算再回复了。但消息还是继续进来，带着一点轻松随意的不屈不挠。

_但你不是黑手党，对吧，不管哪里的黑手党都不会在背后留活口，你放过了那个人。_

_请放心，我最近的兴趣也有点转移了，你的画很安全。_

_顺便说，消息人对你的形容很有意思。看起来他要被你吓得消失一阵子了。_

_为什么一个顶级黑客身手，同时还有一点侠义心肠的好人会有一幅从黑手党那里得到的画呢？_

Chris之所以回答，完全是被他没完没了的消息弄得烦了。

**我不是好人。**

_我觉得你是，你甚至还好心提醒我发错信息了呢。_

Chris现在已经开始后悔这一时的好心了。

**我已经后悔了。**

_哈。_

那头终于安静了。Chris也松了一口气。他继续回到工作中去。


	2. Chapter 2

如果让那些认识他的人选一个词来形容Solo，他们通常总会选浪漫、随性、纵情声色、及时行乐等等，但很少有人会选谨慎。

实际上，Gaby还曾经列举了三次以上Solo仅仅因为一时兴起就在任务中途分心去勾搭调情的实例，来证明他骨子就根本没有一点严肃且谨慎行事的意识。

“一板一眼地执行任务很无聊——倒不是说那有什么不好，就是很无聊。”Solo委婉地说，“而且那样做更有利于我的伪装，不是吗，谁会想到一个特工会在任务中途却放下拯救世界的工作跑去和女人调情呢？”

“任何一个看过一部007电影的人。”Gaby无情地说。

这倒不是说Solo没有自知之明。实际上他非常清楚自己是什么样的人，也从来都非常乐于跟着本能直觉去行事。

和那名匿名的“利益相关者”的短信往来，也始于类似的原因。在他们第一次“狭路相逢”后，Solo更多是基于新奇才继续试探对方。之所以打个引号，因为双方的交锋更近于文字对谈。

Solo历来不喜欢这种隐身幕后的交流，作为一个善于利用个人魅力的人，他非常清楚只有在面对面时魅力的迷惑作用才能发挥到最大化。

比起他的好奇试探，对方似乎并没有进一步想要打探他底细的意思，甚至连多说两句套他话的耐心都欠奉，这反而令Solo更加好奇起来。

他也咨询了技术人员，追踪的结果是，那个手机还呆在那个地下室里，要么是那张卡被人复制了，但可能性不大；要么就是里面被人植入了木马程序，如果是后一种，除非它的主人关机（那个消息人已经如惊弓之鸟逃窜到另一个州去了），或它的电池耗完电之前，发给那个手机上每一条信息和通话都会被对方所截取。

对此，技术人员的建议是，不要向对方透露任何个人信息，从安全稳妥的角度出发，最好也不再和对方发生任何接触。Solo左耳进右耳出地听着，完全没有放在心上。

他没有更刻意再去接近对方，把这个当成无害的一个小插曲，而在他的特工工作之外，还有的是足够精彩，足够迷人得Solo无暇他顾的东西。

比如眼前这个尤物。

Solo坐在床沿，含笑看着他今晚的约会对象一步一步扭着腰朝他逼近过来。他从善如流地被人推倒，女人跨坐在他身上，按在他已经鼓起来的两腿之间。

“你想让我先脱你的，还是先脱我自己的？”她媚眼如丝，吐气如兰，Solo将一手放在她腰上，被轻轻一拍打掉。好吧，既然如此，他就又倒了回去，乐得享受对方的主动了。

她又丢过来一个勾魂眼，拉下一边肩带，Solo非常配合地把眼睛对上那一对雪白酥胸，正想表示一下赞美，耳朵里传来一声轻微嗡鸣。

他匆匆挤出一个安抚笑容，探手摸出手机瞄了一眼，那个号码让他扬眉。在第二次之后，Solo已经把消息人的名字重命名为“惜字如金先生”。而现在，惜字如金先生居然破天荒地给他发了一条，呃，乱码？

在他脑子跳出任何一条和陌生人接触要注意的保密规范之前，Solo已经手快地输入了：

_有趣，我还以为自己已经被你屏蔽了。_

没等对方回答，他又发了一条：

_这是你的孩子还是你的猫乱搞你的手机（or电脑）？我希望不是后者，我对猫有点没办法。_

身上的女人不满地拍了他，“你在给谁发短信？”她质问，想让他注意自己，Solo头也不抬地说：“甜心，就再给我一秒——”

惜字如金先生回他了：

**两者皆非。**

Solo忍不住笑了。

_嗯哼，今天也还是不太喜欢闲聊，我看出来了。_

_所以你是为什么要对我发一串乱码？哦，难道是一场极其火辣的性爱然后你的约会对象坐到了你的手机上？我很愿意接受这个答案。_

他只等了一秒，对方回道： **我不约会。**

Solo失笑，他正想就这个说点什么俏皮话，但又一声嗡鸣：

**我无法理解人们为什么说或做一些事。**

Solo这下是真的挑眉了，这一次惜字如金先生的反应，参照上一次，简直可以说是热情了。

 _你……_ 他正在输入，忽然手机被人一巴掌从他手里拍飞了出去，Solo眨了眨眼，才看清眼前愤怒的女人，她已经穿好衣服准备离开了。他都差点忘了她还在这里。

“甜心，请别走，”他跳下床，先去把手机拿回来，看了看完好无损，才继续说，“我们可以马上继续——”

女人怒气冲冲地对他竖了个中指。

“操你，混蛋，和你聊个没完的那家伙继续吧！”

Solo呆呆地看着门嘭一声撞上，低头看看，哭笑不得地发现，就这么折腾一番之后，他的小帐篷居然还没下去。

 _干得好，_ 既然约会对象都走了，他就有更多时间回到手机上继续了， _你刚刚也把我的火辣约会给搅黄了。_

**为什么？**

_我怎么知道？她突然就发火走人了。现在我估计还得靠自己泻火了。她除了脾气不怎么样，在床上还是很辣的。_

**你总是对陌生人谈你的床上活动吗？**

_不，只对那些害我被床伴中途放鸽子的。_

**我从来不参与讨论别人的性事。**

_彼此彼此，我也从没被人在约会半中途甩掉呢。_

Solo停了停，又想到了另一件事：

_关于你那个从不约会的声明，是指你从不涉及有恋爱关系那类约会呢，还是也包括所有约会，比如有火辣性爱的约会？_

**我们的对话有可能跳过性进入下一个话题吗？**

Solo想笑。他自己都不知道为什么，他并不是那类爱夸耀自己猎艳成就的花花公子，更没有发黄色小短信的爱好，但他莫名地就是享受对方此刻传达过来那种轻微的尴尬，让他忍不住更想逗弄他。

_说出一件你最近发生的尴尬事。_

**为什么？**

_就因为你的信息，害得我被我的约会对象甩了，现在只能凄凉地支着个小帐篷等它自己明白事理地软掉。你得付出一点诚意弥补我。_

那边沉默了好一会，Solo差一点以为这次就又这样不了了之了，正想把手机一丢躺回床上随便给自己撸出来，手机又响了。

**我说了一个笑话，结果对方没有笑。**

这算什么啊，Solo想吐槽，但他笑了。


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

每次换一个新环境， Chris 总会格外明显地感觉到自己的格格不入。普通人总是莫名其妙地想要聊天，想要帮忙，想要毫无意义地东扯西拉。而每一次 Chris 努力遵循（模仿）社交礼仪总是因为过于笨拙僵硬而宣告失败。反过来，他和犯罪组织的合作就高效多了。

 

也是因为这样，芝加哥那家企业并非 Chris 的首选客户，但 Justine 很坚持。结果证实，他的第六感是对的。这个工作确实很麻烦。家族企业总会有那些裙带关系， Chris 最不擅长应对的就是这种微妙的人际往来和勾心斗角。

 

至少数字总不会让他失望， Chris 很快就找到了那个公司里的财务漏洞，但仅仅一天之后，什么都变了。 Chilton 的自杀让他的工作还没完成就被强行叫停。 Chris 被迫又回到了他那逼仄的办公室，整个人烦躁不安，无意识地再度重拾少年时一旦焦虑发作就前后摇晃的老做法。

 

他并不知道自己是在何时发出了那一串没有任何意义的字符。在正常情况下， Chris 可能会是世界上最后一个会对素不相识甚至不知底细的对象倾诉的人。但他当时确实处于一个不怎么好的状态，离真正的情绪失控只有一步之遥，那个偷画贼误打误撞就成了他唯一一根救命稻草。

 

那人有一种奇妙的魔力，也许是他那种漫不经心的态度。在约会中被女伴抛下，对绝大多数人来说都是极大的尴尬和失败，通常人们都会想要掩饰和假装，他却自然而然地告诉了 Chris （还包括他的尴尬状态），甚至不在意 Chris 会如何评价自己，这一切都莫名抚慰了 Chris ，让 Chris 在不安中濒临崩溃的情绪神奇地稳定了下来。

 

自视颇高，对自己的魅力也非常自信，不论身处哪种情境都能从容应对，甚至还有化尴尬为自然的能力， Chris 心中给这个面目模糊的匿名者勾画出了一个大概的轮廓，得出结论，他一定是那种在现代社交生活中如鱼得水的人物，刚刚好和 Chris 完全反过来。

 

Chris 隐去了人名和细节，告诉了对方 Chilton 的自杀以及对自己工作的影响。 Justine 可以在很多地方完美地和他搭档，唯独在探究普通人心理这一领域，她无法给予 Chris 更多建议。

 

_ 在事情败露的第二天首席财政官就在半夜里静悄悄地失误注射死亡，甚至连枕边人都没发现？于是可能会导致公司股价动荡的丑闻消失了，也不会耽误家人领取巨额保险金，听起来他用自己的死亡将各方面的伤害性减到了最低。 _

 

** 这不对？ **

 

_ 这是一个被逼到绝路的良善公民的最佳选项，但一个敢偷几千万美金的人不会这么做。 _

 

_ 我不知道他是被谁逼上自杀这一条路。但如果我是你，我接下来会非常小心，对某些人来说，你不小心知道的已经太多了。 _

 

Chris 实际上并不需要这个提醒。他最不缺的就是和犯罪组织打交道的经验，这一次，他父亲教授给他在残酷世界中生存的必要技能同样派上了用场。 Chris 唯一的疏漏就是忘了，如果他会因为查出财务漏洞被人视为必须要除去的目标，那么 Dana Cummings 必然也位列那个被杀名单之上。

 

他无视了 Justine 的不赞同，在千钧一发之际把 Dana 救走了，惊魂未定的 Dana 几乎都没来得及作出任何拒绝或赞同就被他带到了酒店， Chris 能看出她满脑子都是问号，却又不知道该从哪里问起比较自然。

 

Chris 给了她一点独处的时间，好让她能慢慢回过神来。等他返回时，发现那女孩已经差不多恢复了原来的活力，将酒店客房服务送来的晚餐吃得干干净净， Chris 自己那份则原封不动摆在一边。

 

“ 你的手机在响。 ” 出乎意料，她说道， “ 那是你的手机对吧，因为我都没看见你用过手机，但它就在那里，所以我假定那是你的 ……”

 

那个手机只是 Chris 不在房车中又无法实时兼顾电脑监控情况时用来接收任何异常情况提醒用的。

 

那个偷画贼发了一条信息给他。

 

_ 哈罗，不知为什么我总觉得自己有义务来确定一下，你还活着吗？ _

 

Chris 已经不会奇怪对方这种毫无芥蒂的自来熟态度了。他回复：

 

** 活着。正在被追杀中。 **

 

_ 呵。根据消息人之前对你的形容，我猜你靠自己也完全能应对这种事。我就不费事替你担心了。 _

 

_ 以防万一你需要帮忙，也欢迎随时开口。我的报酬就要那幅画就够了。 _

Chris 就知道他还没完全死心。

 

** 你的出场费太贵了。 **

 

他放下手机，才发现 Dana 目瞪口呆地看着他。

 

“ 你在笑， ” 她说， “ 我还是第一次看见你在谈数字还有账目之外的事笑耶。那是你的朋友吗？ ”

 

Chris 立即收起了笑容。

 

撇开她问题太多，又莫名总想要和他社交这一点（一个悲哀的事实是他们俩对此都不太擅长）， Chris 喜欢 Dana Cummings ，至少喜欢到不愿意袖手旁观看着她去死。她非常聪明，不是 Chris 那种聪明，但也聪明得足够发现问题，甚至能跟得上他的思路。

 

“ 你打算一个人去见 Rita ？ ” 在 Chris 表示他要去找操作公司上市的 Rita“ 谈一谈 ” 时， Dana 这么表示： “ 我也可以一起去，我是说，她是我上司，我和她更熟 ……”

 

“ 并不存在熟人优势。 ”Chris 说， “ 如果她就是雇凶追杀我们的人，她会有所准备，到时候你只会拖我后腿。 ”

 

他看着 Dana 的肩膀立即塌了下来，为时已晚地补救了一句： “ 你可以看看电视，我很快就能回来。 ”

 

事情并没有他想象中那么简单。事情比他想象得更复杂。有 Chris 完全没料到的因素（他没想到的人）也被搅进了这件事中。

 

在告知 Dana  她的前任上司已经遇害之后， Chris 让 Justine 尽快物色一处更安全的地点用来安排 Dana 。他自己则点开了和偷画贼的短信。

 

** 需要建议。 **

 

_ 噢，我还以为自己对你有点太贵了呢。现在我决定要坐地起价了。光那幅画已经满足不了我了。 _

 

Chris 考虑了一下，编辑了他的几样收藏品名单发送过去。

 

对方答复得很快，感觉有点哭笑不得：

 

_ 天啊，我是在说笑呢，我当然不是那个意思。 _

 

_ 等等，你真的有超人的动作漫画第一期？这搞得我忽然有点想再考虑一下了。 _

 

_ 不开玩笑了，说你想要的吧。 _

 

** 我想要完成我的工作。我必须完成我的工作。 **

 

_ 有人挡了你的路？很简单，干掉他们就行了。 _

 

** 我不想杀我弟弟。 **

 

他盯着手机，直到新消息跳出来。

 

_ 我还以为我的生活就足够戏剧性了呢。所以他就是那伙在追杀你的人之一？有可能用你天生的好口才去说服他弃暗投明和你搭伙吗？ _

 

Chris 不知道对方是不是又在开玩笑。

 

** 我弟弟很固执。 **

 

_ 很不幸（或幸运），我没有兄弟姐妹，也没有跟兄弟姐妹相处的经验。但我听过一个说法，实在没办法说服的时候，打服也是可以的。 _

 

_ 如果你们兄弟将来和好了，别告诉他这招是我教你的。 _

 

——————

还没来得及出场的 Braxton ：我真的谢谢你了啊。

 

 

这一更都是在走电影的剧情，之后就要开始谈恋爱了。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

在他们兄弟俩失去联系这十年里，Braxton也有想过他们重逢的场景。当然，考虑到他哥那个特殊情况，想要大家一起抱头痛哭什么也有点太不现实。但最起码的，怎么的都该有一点兄友弟恭的样子，对吧。

人都说真实的人生无法预演，还真他妈的贴切：Braxton怎么也没想到，他和他哥现实里的重逢，是他哥跟个兰博似的单人匹马干掉他所有埋伏的小弟，接着就是狗血的兄弟对殴，最后以他被打趴下为结局。

事后Braxton冷静一想，很不情愿地承认，他挨的这顿揍主要也怪自己。他明知道他哥这辈子就没可能发展出以理服人的语言技能，他本该在他哥还在低声下气道歉时见好就收，而不是仗着以为他哥心里有愧不好真动手揍他而继续去挑衅他哥忍耐的底线。等他哥眼神忽然一变，Braxton后知后觉地反应过来不好，他哥要动真格了，迅雷不及掩耳地，他就已经被结结实实摔在地下，他哥拔枪对准他，那一瞬间Braxton差一点以为自己就要把自己给作死了。

人生真他妈不公平，Braxton愤愤不平地想，从小他哥就比他聪明，比他能打，好不容易他自己混得人模狗样小弟成群，以为这次有什么不同了吧，屁用没有，照样被他哥几下就收拾得整整齐齐服服帖帖的。

做人真他妈难啊。辛辛苦苦奋斗十来年，如今又要从头开始，把你搞得这么惨的还是你自己亲哥，都没地方讨个说法。

“所以你现在是个会计了？”Braxton说，他们在某个酒店大堂的隐蔽位置，进来前Braxton观察了一下四周，不得不说他哥选的这个地方不错，监控死角，万一有情况也能迅速混入人流中撤走。“看起来这一行挺适合你的，独来独往，用数字说话，客户要不合作你还能干掉客户。”

他只是随口感慨，不过Chris显然又想到了他们之间的业务冲突了。“对不起。”他说。

自他们重逢后，他哥已经对他说了四次对不起，比前半辈子加起来都多，Braxton觉得差不多也可以了。

“那么你是打算转移了？”他也耳闻了FinCen的行动，他哥也不容易，家都被人端了。“财政部的人盯上你了，反洗钱那些人可不会轻易放弃。”

Chris微颔首，并不打算多做解释。他眼角余光看见Dana正走下来，示意Braxton稍等，便朝她走过去。

Braxton饶有兴致地打量他们俩。他觉得那女孩有点眼熟，仔细多看了几眼，才想起了她是谁，那个发现问题的新会计。Braxton为了解决她派出了两个人，本以为十拿九稳，没想到半途杀出一个他哥，又折进去两个小弟。

他猜测着这两人的关系，忽然听见一声短促的短信提示音。他哥之前那个包就放在一边，Braxton犹豫了一下，想要从他哥嘴里知道他这些年过得怎么样是不太可能的，这也算是非常规的折衷办法了吧。

令他失望（但也是意料之中）的是，那个手机里连个联系人都没有，也没有留下任何通话记录，非常像他哥的风格。不同寻常的是，他哥和一个匿名号码有频繁短信往来，而且就集中在这段时间。

_看见living robotics的新闻了。_

_你的弟弟怎么样了？我希望是个大团圆结局。_

**他很好。**

Braxton摸了摸自己还隐隐作痛的嘴角，考虑到他的那些小弟死的死残的残，他自己打下的业绩也可能就此一溃千里，他可不觉得自己“很好”。

不过为什么他哥会跟别人谈起Braxton的事呢？这个人是谁？他和他哥又是什么关系？

_很好。我猜我们也就到此为止了？接下来你看起来要换一个身份重新开始了。_

**如果你想要你的酬劳，依然有效。**

_哈。谢谢，心领了，但说实话我会受之有愧的，我除了建议你好好揍你弟弟一顿之外可什么也没做。_

Braxton捏紧了手机，脑子里同步回放起他哥那忽然一变的眼神，他可算知道该找谁算这账了。他继续往下看。

_如果你真的感激，不如暗示一下你是谁，这样未来我就能完美地避免跟你发生冲突了。_

_怎么样？_

**不。**

_为什么？我又不会拿个大喇叭对全世界广播，就你知我知。_

**对我来说风险太大。**

_你知道我可以通过其他渠道查到living robotics雇佣过的人。但我并没有那么做，而是选择了好好地问你。我还以为我们之间是有默契在的。_

**你查不到。如果你追查我，我们就会变成正面冲突。你不会想要那样的。**

_你是在说我不敢吗？_

**我是在建议——免费的——你别这么做。**

_再给我一个听起来更不像命令的理由。_

**我不想杀你。**

_哇哦，对你来说，这句话简直等于说你喜欢我了。我都要受宠若惊了。真的，我都脸红了。_

Braxton无比困惑地停了下来，是他的错觉还是真的是，这个人，不管他是谁都好，很显然还可能是个男的，在短信里和他哥调情？？？？

他继续看下去，他哥回复得一如既往地正直：

**我不喜欢你。我甚至不认识你。**

_但你确实想知道我是谁。_

**没错。**

_亲爱的，你知道这种事都有一个国际惯例：你给我看你的，我就给你看我的。_

Braxton百分百确定了。这他妈的绝对是在撩了。这他妈要不算撩就没有天理了。

只可惜，这个撩人高手遇见的是社交情商无限趋近0的他哥。对这约等于在邀请交换小（J）黄（J）图的暗示，Chris根本没回复，就把人家晾在了那里。

Braxton看着对方最新发来的一条信息： _我懂了，那就祝你一路顺风。_ 他嗅到了几分悻悻然的味道，Braxton又往上翻了一下，看见那句“打服也是可以的”，眼皮抽搐了一下。

好吧，你不仁我不义，是对方先挑起的，这就不能算他过分了。

Braxton琢磨了好一会Chris的语气，回复了过去。

**为什么你觉得我会感兴趣？**

他看见Chris已经送走那个会计，正准备走回来，迅速把那条已经发出去的短信在手机里删除了，把手机塞回包里。

在他和他哥道别的时候，那个短信提示又响了，Braxton看着他哥低头看了一眼，然后眉头微微皱起，Braxton转身藏好一个幸灾乐祸的笑容。

他等不及看那个自以为是的蠢货在他哥这块铁板上撞得一头懵了。


	5. Chapter 5

Solo看着那条新消息也有点愣住了。

他本意其实并没有想要和对方发生点什么暧昧的意思，但，就像Gaby已经说过很多次，有些时候他确实就是会有那么点随性而为的坏习惯。而尽管虽然和对方素不相识，Solo却莫名笃定，对方的个性刻板，沉默寡言，层层设防，牢固如铁板一块。Solo的种种调笑除了满足自己那点恶趣味之外，并不会产生任何后果。因此他才一而再再而三地放心大胆地去挑拨逗弄对方。

直到现在对方接过这个球，给他丢了回来，轮到他忽然不知该怎么办才好了。

如果他们只是非常普通的那种约炮的陌生人，接下来毫无疑问就该是其中一方，咳，给对方发张大尺度的私密照了。但Solo从没干过这种事（也不需要）。倒不是说他怕对方会不满意他发过去的内容，他更怕的是对方表示满意了，接下来又该怎么办。

他们甚至连彼此的身份都还藏在多重伪装之下，忽然就要发展到床上也实在太超现实了点。可恨，为什么他要把这个难题丢给自己，之前声称自己“不约会”的人明明就是对方啊。

他是说自己不约会，可没说他不会约炮啊，内心一个邪恶的声音说道，Solo果断地把它掐掉了。

他瞪着自己的手机，这辈子第一次这么无所适从。

Gaby把报告拿过来时正好看见了他这一脸痴呆状，她把报告丢过来，Solo茫然地看着她，忽然精神一振。“Gaby。”

“不，我才不要做你的情感垃圾桶，”Gaby翻了个白眼。“我是这个小组里唯一的女性成员，不代表我就要负责善解人意。你们都是成年人了，该自己学会收拾善后了。我早告诉过你这么随便乱睡是会有后果的。”

Solo叹了口气。“我没有随便——算了，我觉得你也不会懂。”

Gaby说，“我也不想懂，在我看来，所谓把性和爱完全分开，只不过是不想付出长久承诺的自私借口罢了。但那也是你的事，你高兴就好。”

Solo觉得自己很委屈，具体到眼前这个案例，他根本都还什么都没做呢。“我以为他明白我只是在开玩笑，我以为他对我根本不感兴趣。”他无辜地说：“我怎么知道他忽然又变了？”

“如果你不感兴趣，那就拒绝好了，”Gaby说，“删除，拉黑，屏蔽，就此老死不相往来，现代科技这么发达，你完全可以做到永远不再接收到来自对方的任何消息。”

“事情就棘手在这里，我不想这样。”Solo解释道，“我还是有点喜欢他的，但不是那种想要和他上床的喜欢——”

“真的？一点也不想？”Gaby盯紧他，Solo不自然地转开了视线，咳嗽一声。

“不是那种，至少多了解他一点——”

Gaby爆出一声大笑，打断了他，“你知道你自己听起来像什么吗？”她说，“你不但想睡他，你还想了解他，天，这简直是你个人版本的一见钟情了。”

Solo无语。“我甚至都不知道他长什么样，他也不知道我是谁。”谈何一见钟情？

“那就约他出来，”她爽快地说，“我说的是真正的约会，不是以打一炮为目的那种，附带很贵很麻烦但必须要有的种种约会流程，见面聊天，开诚布公，接下来该怎么样就怎么样。”

Solo微微睁大了眼睛。“哦。”他虚弱地说。

这就是为什么他思考了十分钟，删了又写，写了又删，最终发了那条信息：

_我们应该见面。我是说，正式认识那种见面。_

他几乎一发出去就后悔了，见鬼了，这听起来太不对了，太不像他了，这种正经又小心翼翼好像个思春少年要邀请梦中情人见面的感觉是搞什么鬼啊。

对方的回复依旧快速简洁：

**为什么？**

因为这样我才能先把你迷得神魂颠倒，然后再把你吃掉。Solo默默删掉了这句半真半假一看就不会让人认真对待的话，他玩笑话已经说得够多了，该正经一点了。

_这是一个约会。_

没错，这才是他想要的风格，直截了当地说出想要什么，让对方来决定是或否，行还是不行，就一句话，不拖泥带水，不说那些有的没的，这才是现代社会两个心智成熟的成年人交往该有的态度。

他等着，十分钟，半小时，一个小时。对方那边没有回复，他的手机陷入完全的静默状态。

第二天早上，Gaby看着他神情恹恹地晃荡出房间，观察了他一会，才说，“你知道的，有时候你并不总是能遇见那些和你想要的一样的人，能够及早发现这一点也算不错了。”

Solo摇摇头，简单地说，“他没有回复。”

这也是最让Solo不解的地方。在之前的交流中，对方一直是非常直接乃至有点简单粗暴，不像是那种会逃避作出决定的人，Solo也不认为对方会因为任何原因怯于拒绝他。所以那头忽然的静默也让Solo隐隐担心起来。

他将这个担心告诉了Gaby，Gaby笑了。“别担心，才一个晚上而已。我之前的男朋友不接我电话的时候，我总是会忍不住想他是不是发生车祸或可怕的意外了，但最后大多是他手机没电了。”

她是说者无心，Solo则悚然地想起来了另一件更重要的事。那个手机，这段时间以来就躺在那个地下室里，没人去动它，只有它自己在缓慢地消耗电量，现在它应该是终于没电了。


	6. Chapter 6

“那个手机停止运行了。”Justine向他确认，“没关系，我已经确定了那个消息人并没有对其他人透露过你的存在，我们完全可以放弃跟踪这条线索了。”

Chris沉默着。

“我不建议你返回那个地下室，”她继续说，Chris第一次觉得她的机械声如此冰冷不近人情。“不安全，可能存在风险。”

“我知道。”Chris答。

“但你想要回去，”Justine说，“为什么？因为那个贼？他不是一个威胁，他能够通过追踪那幅画再找上我们的几率小于千分之一。”

“我知道。”Chris再次答，“这和他的威胁无关，只是——”他语塞，不知该如何跟这辈子从未踏出过她父亲的研究机构一步，只通过那部超级电脑和外界交流的Justine解释他此刻的困境。

这和那个贼是否对他们存在威胁无关，甚至和那个贼是否会继续追踪他的画无关，真正有关系的是，真正有关系的——

这是一个约会。他这么说。

从没有人想要约Chris出去，不管是在他还只是一个孩子时，或在他成年之后成功地给自己创造了新身份之后。那些在现实中认识他的人，要么把他看成某种怪胎，要么就认为他不可理喻，无法交流。Chris很少会被人看做是一个潜在的发展浪漫关系的对象。

那个人甚至还不知道Chris现实中长什么样，也不知道Chris有怎么样的问题和过去，他们的交集始于Chris威胁暗示他有能力杀死他，而现在，在Chris表示他已经不想杀他之后，对方的反应是，约他出去。

这是一个约会。他这么说。

Chris甚至也不知道他是什么人，名字、地址、年龄、样貌、身高、体重、收入、社保号码……这个社会用来定义一个人，找到一个人的所有数据，统统缺失。

但Chris知道他对某些艺术名作有着特殊的鉴赏力；他富有魅力，对女性几乎无往不利，以至于一两次的失意也都能一笑置之；他不喜欢依照别人的指令行事，对命令式口吻非常敏感；他有古怪的幽默感，总是开Chris不能立即领会的玩笑；他对Chris的危险性非常了解，但对此却不以为意。

他还认为Chris很有趣（出于Chris无法理解的原因）；他拒绝了接受那幅画作为酬谢，却想要得到Chris的个人信息；他认为Chris的价值超过了那幅画。

这就是Chris对他所知的一切。如果你想要了解一个人，这些几乎就是全部了。

但Chris仍然不知道他是谁，即使有Justine的帮忙，也无法依靠这些从茫茫人海中找到那个具体的人。

这是一个约会。他这么说。

Chris都还没来得及给出一个准确的答复。

“Chris？”Justine提醒他，“你应该上路了，我们已经浪费了很多时间。”

“我知道，”Chris说，他抓住桌子一角，手指关节用力到发白，一阵焦灼感卷过他，但不是那种看着某事悬而未决无法完成的巨大焦虑，而是另一种截然相反的陌生感情，他想要，渴望去——

“你还是不愿意出手那幅画吗？”Justine问，“我可以立即找到安全的买家，你知道你总有一天是要放手的。”

她提醒了他，Chris抬起头来。“那幅画，没错，”他说，那幅画，Chris也许没办法找到他，但他会留意到那幅画的。事实上，Chris甚至知道该怎么让他绝对不会错过这个消息。

“你还在一直跟进那个消息人的行踪，对吗？”

“是的，我有他的地址，电话，还有社交账号。”Justine说：“你想要我联系他？”

“告诉他，那副画已经不在我手里了，转给了一个普通收藏家。她的名字是Dana Cummings，”Chris说，“让他把这个信息确凿无误地传达给某个对那幅画依旧很感兴趣的匿名客户。”

“为什么？”Justine表示不解：“你想要一次诱捕？”

不，那是一次约会。

 

Solo没有太挣扎就放弃了继续联系那个匿名者的想法。那个人是一个顶级黑客（或他的团队里至少有一个顶级黑客），他当然也会立即知道手机停止运行了，但他并没有任何动作。

这起码说明了几件事：要么对方觉得自己已经不再需要那个手机了，那个消息人包括其他买家对他已经不存在威胁了，要么，他对Solo的提议并不感兴趣，至少没有感兴趣得足以使得他去重启那个手机。

Solo有那个消息人地下室的准确地址，他也完全知道那栋大楼的楼层结构和居住人信息，有几个监控摄像头，有多少个最方便的逃生出口，还有附近街区情况，等等。但他一次也没有去过那地方，那样太容易暴露了。现在就为了一个手机去那里也太疯狂了。

于是他明智地选择了忘记那件事，忘记了他曾经提出过的提议。取而代之的是，他和Gaby出去吃了一顿非常不错的晚餐。餐厅非常棒，在烛光映照下，Gaby两颊粉红，眼眸闪着迷人的笑意。他们俩完完整整地走完了一整套晚餐约会的流程，除了最后一步。

当他们离开餐厅时，Gaby挽着他的胳膊，就像一个真正在热恋中的女人那样依偎在他臂膀上，但Solo明白她的愉悦纯然是为了这一个美好的夜晚。

“你没必要证明什么的。”她说，“今晚非常完美，我也很遗憾那个人最终还是没有回复你。是他的损失。”

“我没有要证明什么，这跟他没关系。”Solo说，“我想要一个完美约会，现在我们有了。”他微笑，上前贴了贴她温暖的面颊，互道晚安，目送她走进公寓。

他也随即打道回府，在路上顺便检查了一下他的邮箱，那里躺着有一则来自消息人的短消息。Solo忽然有点呼吸不畅。

“还对那副画感兴趣吗？我知道它现在在谁手里。”

 

这完全说不通。Solo站在那个小小公寓里，困惑地打量着四周。无论怎么看，这都是一个最普通不过的单身女性的房间，处处都是年轻女孩的风格，凌乱里带着随意的舒适感，客厅角落里甚至还有刚搬进来没来得及拆封的箱子。这个地方甚至没有任何说得过去的防盗措施。

他脚下踩到一只掉落在地上的毛绒兔子，Solo弯腰把它捡起来，放在台子上。他的目光落在了墙上那副画上，Solo借着模糊的光线辨认出那是柯立芝的狗打扑克牌系列之一，但那也只是最常见不过的廉价批量印刷品。

但似乎又不只是那么简单，Solo移动脚步，挨近那幅画，沿着画框边缘摸下去。没错了，在那下面还有一层。

他正想就手撕开，忽然颈后感觉到一阵正被人紧盯的尖锐刺痛，Solo猛然回头，并不是错觉，阳台外确实有人。逆着光他只能看见一个高大的黑影。Solo不觉吞咽了一下，那道专注的视线掠过他，那种像被人以目光穿透的错觉，令他在衣服底下微微颤抖起来。

“你穿得好像要去赴一个正式约会。”那个人说。他的声音安静，低沉，和Solo想象中一模一样。

“相反，我刚刚结束一个美好的约会，一个正式的晚餐约会，”Solo说，“餐厅很好，食物很美味，我的女伴也非常完美。”

“噢。”那人说，他声音里透进一点粗砂般的磨砺，Solo还是看不清他的样子，“我明白了。”

“我以为你不感兴趣了，”Solo解释道，“所以我做了另外的安排。”

“我明白了。”那人重复道，他朝后退了一步，但Solo更快，在那个人能从阳台溜走之前，他上前几步把他拽住了，又或者对方其实也没有那么确定要离开。总而言之，他抓住了那个人的前襟，也被带到了阳台上。月光落下来，他终于看清了那张脸。Solo对着他露齿而笑。对方脸上闪过一丝慌乱，他的手倒是立即稳稳地就圈抱住了Solo的后背。

他们就那么对望了片刻，对方垂下眼睛，不自然地避开了Solo的注视，但几秒后又小心地看了回来。

“现在我们要怎么办？”他问。

Solo假装思考了一下，“一个完美约会的结尾总该有一个吻，但我今晚还没吻过任何人，我们可以从这里开始。”

 

end


End file.
